


Gett Off

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: Bathtub Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: one shot of random smut





	Gett Off

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my notes from like forever ago and decided to post it. Title is from the song by the same name because I had no other working title.

The curtains were still closed, the sunlight blocked out from the heavy fabric. Jack shook his head as he looked at his watch, noting the late hour of the morning. He walked further into the room and grabbed the curtains, shoving them to the side so a beam of light now shone on the bed. The woman in the bed groaned and pushed her head under the pillow to avoid the sun. He observed her for a moment, taking in the sight of her pale skin, the sheets draped over her only coming up to just below her waist. Sitting on the mattress beside the sleeping form, Jack reached his hand out and traced a finger down her spine, seeing the goosebumps rise on her skin at his touch.  
  
"Karebear," he called out gently. "Its time to get up, silly girl." Karen grumbled and shook her head under the pillow, pulling it tighter over her. Jack smiled and pinched her side, causing the brunette to twist away from him. She grabbed the pillow off her head and threw it at him, a glare in her tired eyes. Jack giggled, setting the pillow aside and leaned over to wave at Karen in greeting. "Rise and shine."  
  
Pouting, Karen brushed her hair away from her face and squinted her eyes at the clock on the bedside table. "What time is it?" Her voice was deeper than normal, sleep very much evident in her tone.  
  
"Almost twelve in the afternoon," he told her.  
  
Karen reached her hand out and brushed her fingers over his jaw. "Come lay with me, Poodle."  
  
"Kare, you should be getting up-"  
  
"Please, Jackie?" she pursed her lips and tugged in his sleeve.  
  
Unable to resist her pouty expression, Jack sighed and acted like he was annoyed for a moment before he lay down on his back beside her. Karen quickly snuggled into his side, throwing her arm over his waist and resting her head on his chest. Jack settled into the pillows and kissed the top of Karen's head. "Only for a few minutes, Bear."  
  
Karen nodded against him, letting out a content sigh. "What are you doing today, Jackie?"  
  
Jack shrugged as best he could in a laying down position and tickled her arm with the tips of his fingers as he spoke. "Nothing really. I was gonna go see a movie with Dan, but he bailed on me..."  
  
"Well, why don't we go shopping? Or we can go to a late lunch?"  
  
"I don't know," he drew the words out slowly and Karen raised her head from his chest to look at him with a frown. "I'm feeling pretty cozy right now..." They shared a giggle and Jack craned his neck to press a small kiss to forehead as Karen scrunched up her nose. When he settled back against the pillows, Karen returned her head to his chest and drew her leg over his, running her foot down his calf. A realization dawned on Jack and he raised his eyebrow as he peered down at the woman in his arms. "Wait a minute." Karen hummed in response and Jack continued on, shifting slightly. "Are you completely naked?"  
  
She grinned and buried her nose in his sweater, taking in his scent. "I have underwear on."  
  
"Oh thank God."  
  
She snorted and rolled herself over so she was on top of him, her knees on either side of his hips and her hands on the pillow beneath his head. "Does that make you uncomfortable?" she asked, her voice low and the smirk on her lips mischievous.  
  
Jack smoothed his hands down her back and stopped when his fingers brushed the band of her lace undies, the sheet still covering their lower halves. "Your body has never made me uncomfortable," he said honestly as she hovered over him, her face lowering to his slowly.  
  
"You are the strangest gay man," she whispered right before she slid her tongue into his awaiting mouth.  
  
His tongue tangled with hers, the smacking of their lips sounding in the quiet room. "Are you complaining?" he asked in between kisses.  
  
She pulled back only slightly to grin at him. "That I get to make out with my best friend whenever I want? No, honey. Not one complaint."  
  
Jack craned his neck to capture her lips again, smiling with her. "Good." He bucked his hips up causing Karen to lose her balance on top of him and Jack took the opportunity to flip them over, molding his clothed body to her nude form, their mouths never parting. Karen moaned into him, her wrists loosely crossed at the back of his neck, her nails grazing the skin beneath the collar of his sweater. Jack slid his hand down her side, his thumb caressing certain parts of her that he knew were sensitive.  
  
"You guys need help."  
  
The pair parted with a dramatic gasp, turning their heads towards the bedroom door where Rosario had just entered, a stack of towels in her arms. Jack sheepishly climbed off from on top of Karen and grabbed her silk robe from the floor, handing it to her as she sat up.  
  
"What the hell are you doing barging in here like that, senorita?" Karen barked at the maid.  
  
"Its twelve o'clock, lady," Rosario snapped back, setting the towels on the dresser before she opened the drawer to begin putting them away. "Besides I thought Mr. Jack already woke you up so I was just bringing you an extra set of towels in case you two nutjobs decided to take a bath."  
  
Jack began to jump up and down at the idea, clapping his hands in excitement. "Ohh Karen! A bath!"  
  
Karen grinned at her friend and then stalked over to Rosario, her robe only loosely tied around her waist. "Aww RoRo," she reached her hand out and brushed it lovingly down the maid's arm. "You know us so well."  
  
Rosario grinned at her boss and turned to head towards the bathroom to begin the bath water. Karen felt Jack come up behind her and she tilted her head back to peer up at him over her shoulder. "Bath, lunch, then shopping?"  
  
He closed the tiny distance between their mouths and pecked her lips quickly. "You read my mind."  
  
The bathtub was full, the bubbles risen to the surface and a sweet scent of lavender filling the air. Karen grimaced, trying to get comfortable, but her muscles ached from her restless sleep that Jack interrupted. "Damn it, honey," she sighed in annoyance. "I had another two hours left in me to sleep."  
  
Jack gave her a look, holding back an eye roll. "Maybe if you did something else to relax rather than the pharmacy you took last night..."  
  
"Shut up, mom."  
  
Jack chuckled and reached his arms out to her. "Come here, Bear."  
  
Pouting, Karen crawled over to him on her hands and knees in the large tub, turning around when she reached him, her back facing his chest. Jack placed his palms on her shoulders and began to knead her stiff muscles, hearing Karen moan in approval. His fingers massaged down her back, disappearing under the water and then sliding back up again. He slipped his hands down her sides, rubbing up and down soothingly, his fingers brushing her breasts with every pass. Eventually he pulled her closer to him so her back now pressed against his strong chest and he moved his palms fully over her breasts, massaging circles around her nipples. Her head fell back against his shoulder, a sweet sigh falling from her lips and she lifted her arms to rest on the trim of the tub. Jack pinched her throbbing nipples between his fingers and Karen gasped, her eyebrows knit together in slight surprise. Jack always had a fascination with her breasts and played with them all the time, but he never played with them in such a sensual way before. It was definitely helping her relax, but if anything it was turning her on. She felt one of his hands slide down her stomach and skate between her legs and she subconsciously parted her legs for him. The second his fingers touched her clit, she breathed out heavily. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm giving you a massage," he said in an obvious tone as his fingers caressed her slick folds. "A full body massage."  
  
"Oh God..." she groaned and gripped the edges of the tub. His fingers teased her lips before they found her button again and began to rub it in rough short circles. She gasped loudly, feeling the tingles of an orgasm creeping up on her. "Aaaahhh, okay, this is happening."  
  
"Are you freaking out?" he asked, his other hand still massaging her breast.  
  
"A little- fuck, right there... Yes." Her eyes rolled back a bit and her chest was now heaving.  
  
"Does it take you long to come?" He sounded more curious than impatient.  
  
"Depends," she replied honestly. "If you pushed your fingers in or went down on me-"  
  
"I am not putting my mouth on you."  
  
She pouted. "I would put my mouth on you."  
  
"Yeah, but you like dick."  
  
"That's a fair point. Oh ssshit." He sped up the movements of his hand, taking her swollen nub between two fingers and pinching it with every rotation. "To the left a bit, honey... Harder..."  
  
"Can you let me do what I'm good at, please?" he retorted to her backseat driving.  
  
"What you're good at?" she laughed. "You've never done this before! I know what I like and how to get there."  
  
Jack frowned, her lack of confidence in him making him determined to get her off by his own techniques and not what she told him to do. He doubled his efforts as he worked her, his fingers pinching her clit in perfect time with his other hand as it pinched her nipple.  
  
Karen's back arched and she moaned loudly as she reached the edge. "Fffffffuck. I'm gonna come."  
  
"Finally..."  
  
"Listen, jackass- Oh! Oh shit!" She stiffened against him as wave after wave of pleasure shot through her, Jack's fingers continuing to rub her slowly. She eventually relaxed against him and he had to wrap his arm around her waist to keep her from slipping beneath the surface. "Ohhh wow."  
  
"Better now?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
She nodded, a shuddering sigh falling from her lips. "Mmm, honey... That was just what I needed." She felt Jack kiss the top of her head and she grinned slyly. "Ya know... I give good massages too." He snorted in disbelief behind her and she whipped her head around to glare at him. "Don't believe me?"  
  
He shrugged as she turned her body to face him. "I'm sure you're fine..." he said, his look condescending and pissing her off more by the second.  
  
Karen narrowed her eyes and got on her hands and knees in the tub, her hands on either side of his hips as she leaned over him, her breasts brushing his abdomen. She lifted a hand and grabbed his member causing Jack to gasp lightly and she smirked. Her gaze was strong, staring deep into his eyes and their faces were mere inches apart, their warm breaths mingling. She felt him begin to harden before she even began to move her hand and her grin widened into a full, self-satisfied smile. She slowly started to jerk him beneath the water, her grip tight and pace tortuous. She saw the pleasure crossing his face and the lust in his eyes and she raised her eyebrow at him. "That feel good?" she asked, her voice low.  
  
He nodded his head, biting his bottom lip. "Mhmm," he moaned and squeezed his eyes shut, but suddenly her hand stopped and his eyes snapped back open.  
  
"I want you to look at me," she told him sternly. "I want you to see me when you come."  
  
"K-Karen..."  
  
She closed the short distance between their faces and licked his lips before she pushed her tongue in his open mouth to brush it against his, pulling away before he could respond. Their eyes stayed locked and she pumped him faster, the water lightly splashing around them with the force of her movements. She watched as his eyes glazed over slightly and he bit his lip, grunting as he came. Karen stroked him leisurely a few more times and then placed her hand back on the bottom of the tub by his hip, a devious smile playing at her lips. "Well?"  
  
He breathed out a final sigh, his shoulders relaxing back against the porcelain and grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, you're pretty good."  
  
"Would have been better if I used my mouth. Or my-"  
  
"I get it," he interrupted with a short chuckle. "Another time."  
  
She raised her eyebrow at that and sat back on her side of the tub. "Another time? What, are we making this a habit now? Getting each other off in the bathtub?"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes at her crudeness, but he also shrugged as if his suggestion wasn't a big deal. "I mean, neither one of us has had a significant other in our lives for the past three years. We've been living together for over a year now. We're both constantly horny... Why not take solace in each other every once in a while?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes skeptically at him and licked her lips. "So you wanna be fuck buddies?"  
  
"Well, I don't know..." He sounded insecure, his gaze dropping from her face to the bubbles floating around them.  
  
Karen's smile dropped off her face when she saw his demeanor. "You're really serious about this, aren't you?" she asked incredulously. Jack refused to look at her and stayed silent, popping a bubble with the tip of his finger. Karen moved back over to him, her knees on either side of his hips as she sat on his thighs, her hands grabbing his face and forcing him to look at her. "Talk to me, honey."  
  
"I don't know what to say," he confessed, his fingers lacing together around her lower back. "If you don't want to-"  
  
"I never said that," she reminded him. She shifted a bit on his lap, trying to think of a different perspective. "You realize I'm a woman, don't you?" Jack rolled his eyes, but Karen elaborated on her statement anyway. "I have real tits, a vagina- I'm not the drag queen you've dreamed of me being, honey."  
  
"I know that, Karen," he growled in annoyance. "I'm very aware of your lady parts. My hands were just on them a few minutes ago." He pulled her closer and pressed his ear to her chest, hearing her heartbeat echo in his ear and feeling her arms wrap around his head to hold him to her. "You're the only woman I've ever been comfortable with. I've never been repulsed by your body. I love when we make out and fondle and play... You really are my soulmate, Karebear."  
  
She kissed his hair and rubbed his upper back. "I don't want you to do anything you're going to regret, Jackie." He tilted his head back so his chin rest on her sternum and she looked down at him, smiling sweetly. She kissed his nose and then his forehead before bringing him back to her chest. "Why don't we think on it for a while, okay?"  
  
He nodded into her and they just sat together for a few moments. Jack felt Karen shiver in his embrace and he realized the water was really cold. "Can we go shopping now?"  



End file.
